dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
A.M.A.Z.O.
A.M.A.Z.O., better known simply as The Android, was a nanotech creation of the late Professor Ivo. Amazo's nanotechnology enabled him to copy any trait and characteristic of people and objects, merely by looking at them. History Origins Amazo was found by Lex Luthor, when looking for Professor Ivo to repair his battlesuit. The Android was protecting Ivo's corpse. As soon as Luthor realized that the android was capable of duplicating the Justice League's powers, he took advantage of the android's naiveté, saying that now Ivo was dead he would look after AMAZO, and tried to pit him against the heroes. He was sent to steal Fuel. Amazo went on a rampage to attract the League's attention. Having already assimilated Hawkgirl's mace and wings of flight, Amazo replicated Wonder Woman's powers and bracelets, John Stewart's power ring, and Flash's super-speed. With all their powers combined, Amazo soon overpowered the Leaguers. When Superman showed up to try to stop him, he succeeded in emulating the Man of Steel's powers, despite Superman's best efforts to prevent it. with the Justice League's powers.]] However, when Amazo duplicated someone's power, he also took in their weaknesses, i.e., Superman's vulnerability to Kryptonite, which Batman exploited. As the android assimilated other traits, he also started to develop character, and began to question Luthor's intentions. Despite his skepticism, Amazo again was persuaded by Luthor to try and kill the League. This time he "adapted" and overcame his weakness to Kryptonite. When he was about to succeed in killing the Leaguers after Luthor attacked the League with him, J'onn J'onzz stepped in and allowed himself to be copied. Amazo acquired the Martian's power of telepathy and used it to read Luthor's thoughts, learning that he was being used. At this point, Luthor used a failsafe killswitch developed by Ivo to detonate the bomb at the base of the android's brain. However, having also duplicated J'onn's shapeshifting powers, Amazo could now regenerate himself. The disgruntled android turned against Luthor, tore his battlesuit apart, and only ceased his attack when the terrified Luthor pleaded for mercy. Upon realizing that he had nothing left to learn from Earth, Amazo gazed upon the cosmos, evolved into a gold version of himself, and departed to explore the universe. Return and Departure in micro space.]] Some time later, Amazo embarked on his return to Earth, and on his way, he transported Oa to another dimension. The League assumed he had vaporized the planet, so they set up three defense layers to protect Earth. However, Amazo was now nearly omnipotent and he beat them all without effort. He set off after Lex Luthor, determined to kill him. Amazo at this point was no longer nanotechnological, and therefore Luthor's defenses were useless against him. Amazo, above everything else, was confused about his own existence. He was made to evolve; however he didn't know what he was evolving into, or what his purpose was. .]] Luthor convinced him that the reason to keep on living is to see where it all leads to, and that each person must make their own purpose. Enlightened, Amazo relinquished his vendetta against Luthor, and, after restoring Oa back to its place, departed with Dr. Fate, who proposed to help him in his search for meaning. Amazo stayed with Dr. Fate until Solomon Grundy was resurrected as a mindless berserker. The android tried to stop him by teleporting him into the sun, but the zombie ― filled with chaos magic ― absorbed and repelled Amazo's cosmic blast. So as to prevent Grundy from becoming stronger, Amazo teleported himself several light-years away until he could figure out how to solve the problem at hand. Amazo has not been seen since. During the Cadmus Crisis, Luthor created a second Amazo android (with his own face on it), intending to transfer his mind into it, but was stopped when Amanda Waller destroyed it with a nano-disassembler beam designed by Luthor to take down the original android. Powers and abilities Originally, Amazo had the ability to copy one's powers, natural abilities, equipment and DNA signature simply by looking at them. He used that power to copy those aspects of the seven founding members of the Justice League, and during his travels through the universe, he evolved to a nigh-omnipotent state that could easily outmatch the whole expanded League. In his enhanced state, he has flight, great strength, invulnerability, vast energy manipulation, psionic powers like telepathy and telekinesis, super-hearing, can teleport himself across unknown distances, shrink into a subatomic universe, shunt entire planets to other dimensions and just as easily bring them back unharmed. Amazo could effortlessly break through a force field created from the combined power of a few dozen Green Lanterns. All of these enhancements have made Amazo quite possibly the single most powerful being in the known DCAU. Background information Amazo debuted in The Brave and the Bold Vol. 1 #30 (June 1960), and was created by Gardner Fox and Mike Sekowsky. He was a power-adapting android, created by the mad scientist Professor Ivo, who was trying to find a way to cheat death. Ivo created absorption cells that could imitate the genetic traits of others, incorporated them into an android, and pitted him against the Justice League of America. The concept of the android's power was retconned several times throughout its course. Originally he was programmed with specific powers, depending on the heroes he was up against. Only until recently did he gain the ability to imitate his opponents' powers by proximity. Amazo clashed with various superheroes on numerous times, only to be destroyed and rebuilt again. Appearances * "Tabula Rasa" * "The Return" * "Wake the Dead" * "Panic in the Sky" External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with ability to fly Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with super speed Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Justice League rogues Category:Nanotechnology Category:Robots